Mooncake
Biography Mooncake first appears in Chapter One of the series. Gary initially mistakes Mooncake for a pixel until Mooncake flies into his helmet, startling him. Mooncake is a new species of alien originally discovered by the Scarlet Lance fleet near a star about to go supernova. His discovery prompted the destruction of the Scarlet Lance by the Lord Commander after the ship refused to give him up. The Lord Commander subsequently began hunting him before the Final Space series begins. When Gary finds him at the start of the series, he names Mooncake after a childhood pet; a caterpillar given to him by his father, John Goodspeed, before he passed on in front of his son and the caterpillar. During chapter 8, it is shown that when the energy wave and the antimatter blast closed Final Space, Mooncake was created. Chookity-pok. thanks. Chookity-pok means bye and thank you. Appearance Mooncake's design is incredibly simple. He has green skin and no visible nose. His head is oval shaped, with two stubby appendages and antenna with spherical tips. Personality Mooncake is friendly especially to Gary. He is a powerful "planet destroyer" who hates himself for what he was made to do. Mooncake is very open to Gary since he seems to be the very first life form he has met that is okay with who Mooncake is. Mooncake is a "face hugger" according to Gary, but he dislikes the Lord Commander and his intentions on keeping himself alive by exploiting Mooncake as the key to opening Final Space. Mooncake is very loyal, cheerful and friendly to everyone else, but specially Gary and will often put his life on the line to protect him. He has also picked up on a few of Gary's character traits along the way, such as when he appears annoyed by KVN. Powers and Abilities Mooncake can fire large green energy blasts from his body capable of destroying nearly everything that they touch, including planets (but not including the Lord Commander). He can change the power of these blasts at will. He can also levitate his body unaided and fly incredibly fast through space, even with Gary and Avocato in tow. He is also very intelligent and appears to be able to understand English, and emotions. Mooncake can also breath in space without air. It is revealed in "The Toro Regata" that Mooncake's energy powers have been completely drained by the Lord Commander's death ray. In "Arachnitects", his powers are restored when he rescues Gary and seals the breach in Final Space, preventing Invictus from escaping. Relationships Gary - Best Friend Mooncake found Gary by "flying" into him from an unknown location, possibly from the Lord Commander chasing him. Both share a connection and have a common goal, with Gary choosing to see the good in Mooncake rather than his destructive potential. Mooncake is very friendly towards Gary, and Gary is very loyal to Mooncake. Gary would do anything to protect Mooncake, and Mooncake often puts himself at risk to save Gary. Avocato - Friend Avocato has been looking for Mooncake all over the galaxy to hand over to Lord Commander. However, after playing cards with Gary, he warms up to Mooncake and even trusts him, as shown when Avocato was shrunk from his normal size in chapter 5. Mooncake trusts Avocato, and even allowed him to ride on his back. kvn - Friend Mooncake appears to be more lenient and friendly towards KVN out of most people within the Galaxy One crew, though he does occasionally appear annoyed by KVN. He and KVN tend to be paired in some of the most dire of situations in the show, whether it'd be forced or a choice. Lord Commander - Enemy The Lord Commander views Mooncake as nothing more than a means to an end and seeks to use his immense power to reach Final Space. Mooncake shows intense dislike towards him, and also fear. Quotes and Catchphrases * "Chookity Dookity." * "Chookity-pok." * "Woooahhh!" * "Awwwwwww!" * "Wooow!" * "Chookity-pah." * "Chookity." * "Ooooh." * "Gar, Gar, Gar, Gar." Trivia * Mooncake shares his name with a Chinese bakery product traditionally eaten during the Mid-Autumn Festival. * According to Olan Rogers' Twitter, Mooncake's birthday is possibly March 30. * Mooncake is the only character to look exactly the same from their pilot counterpart, ignoring the animation style differences. * While pitching the show, Olan called the relationship of Gary Goodspeed and Mooncake like "a boy and his dog". * The only one who can understand Mooncake is Gary. * The only time Mooncake speaks English is in The Other Side, though with a translator. tr:Mooncake Category:TBS Series Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Confirmed Alive Category:Heroes Category:Gary Space (series)